Conventional paperboard cartons for liquid food products are commonly constructed from paperboard sheets coated with a film of a heat sealable, waterproof thermoplastic material such as polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride or polypropylene. When heated, this plastic film becomes tacky, so that sheets thus coated and heated can be sealed together by being squeezed tightly together. The coated sheets are initially cut into flat carton blanks. These blanks are subsequently folded into a generally rectangular open-ended configuration, then are closed at one end by forming a bottom end wall via folding and sealing bottom end closure panels which extend integrally from the four side walls of the carton blank. The cartons can then be filled and sealed with a gabled or flat-folded top.
Automated carton filling apparatus are frequently used to automatically form, fill and seal cartons. Automated mechanical systems (e.g., a top sealer and a bottom sealer) are frequently utilized to fold and/or seal the tops and/or bottoms of the cartons. Due to the rates of speed of production, such systems can be noisy. Pneumatically driven systems have been proposed to reduce noise during operation.